It is generally known in the art to provide devices such as transmissions for vehicles, wind and river turbines (particularly at dams) for the generation of clean electric energy and pumps or compressors with variable speeds. In particular, transmissions are known with many speeds and gears whereby a shifting of gears and speeds typically involves the use of a clutch device so that a range of speed may be changed, for example, through a plurality of gears to reach a maximum number of revolutions per minute of an output shaft in each of the plurality of gears while an input shaft operates within the angular velocity range of, for example, a driving motor.
Applicant has been developing a concept referred to herein as infinitely variable motion control (IVMC) whereby an input, a control, and an output provide infinitely variable control without the need for any clutch.
Wind and water are examples of renewable energy sources. Wind is variable in velocity, but is “green” and abundant. Recently the demand for wind energy has increased sharply. A more effective and efficient system for reducing the cost of energy (COE) is needed. The rotor assembly of an Old Style Wind Generator (OSWG) rotates at a constant speed and a constant speed generator generates grid compatible constant power. The generator capacity is limited to the lowest torque produced at the cut-in speed which is low. A Current Wind Turbine (CWT) is designed to generate more energy by making the rotor assembly to rotate variably from the cut-in speed to a rated speed. The generator capacity is increased from the lowest torque produced at the cut-in speed to a higher torque produced at the rated speed. The increased capacity is significant; however, the improvement comes with a power converter called a Variable Frequency Converter (VFC). VFC is an assembly of power electronics and converts variable power to grid compatible constant power. VFC is known for having a high failure rate (˜26% of the total), short life (MTBF ˜2 years), expensive (˜$50 k to $120K for 1.5 mW capacity), and tends to cause other parts to fail prematurely (for example, main bearing and gearbox).
River turbines are normally found at locations of dams on rivers for generation of electric energy. During the great depression in the United States, the Tennessee (River) Valley Authority (TVA) was instrumental in building great dams and providing electricity for the state of Tennessee. River turbines are considered in accordance with aspects of the present invention for use within river and stream beds without the need for building large dams and suffer the loss of land to lakes which result front the building of dams. It is suggested that river turbines may be utilized in streams and rivers for generation of electricity to power communities along the rivers and streams.
In connection with other embodiments, transmissions, pumps and compressors may comprise mechanical components to introduce infinitely variable motion control and zero radius steering. In this manner, for example, more practical, economical and more efficient vehicles may be built having less costly maintenance. Moreover, it is generally recognized that there is a need in the art for more efficient transmissions, wind and river turbines, direction control and pumps and compressors which are not susceptible to costly breakdown.
Introduction to Infinitely Variable Motion Control (IVMC)
Differential Dynamics Corporation (DDMotion) has developed several different types of motion control technology to convert a given input to a controlled output. Each technology will be explained briefly first as part of the BACKGROUND. In the SUMMARY, the latest developments in infinitely variable motion controls will be described and, then, in the DETAILED DESCRIPTION of the drawings, the latest developments will be further described along with applications of the technology to some major products such as transmissions, differentials and steering for vehicles, wind and river turbines, and pumps and compressors, and at least one embodiment will be discussed directed to infinitely variable direction control and zero turn radius (ZTR) for a vehicle. Most of the concepts disclosed herein are based on the Kyung Soo Han's previous developmental work as exemplified by the patents and publications discussed briefly below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,570 discusses speed control with planetary gears, speed control with spur gears, worm and worm gear control and compensated variable speed control. U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,168 discusses direction control with bevel gears and direction control with spur gears. U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,616 discusses a variable pitch cam. U.S. Pat. No. 7,462,124 discusses three variable control where the variable control comprises an input, an output, and a control. U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,619 discusses three variable control with bevel gears and three variable control with spur gears. WO2011011358A2 is a published international application of PCT U.S. 10/42519 filed Jul. 20, 2010 and claiming priority to U.S. provisional patent application 61/226,943 filed Jul. 20, 2009, which describes a speed converter with cam driven control and a variable torque generator producing a constant frequency and voltage output from a variable input. This PCT application has been filed in the United States as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/384,621, filed Jan. 18, 2012 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,388,481 issued Mar. 5, 2013). Since priority is claimed to this '621 national stage entry patent application, its teachings are not to be considered prior art to the present IVMC apparatus, Applications of this speed converter/variable torque generator technology include and are not limited to applications in the field of clean energy generation such as wind and water driven electrical energy generators and to vehicular control. All of the above-identified patents and published applications are incorporated by reference herein as to their entire contents.